


The Historay of BrownTown

by BrownTown



Category: BrownTown
Genre: It has puns!, It's a history thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 09:23:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3805183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrownTown/pseuds/BrownTown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief historay of BrownTown, by AgentctxCaboose</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Historay of BrownTown

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short thing, thank you to AgentctxCaboose for sending it in.

There was once a small city known as New York. This city was lively, and had several attractions. The most well-known was a 5 meter tall tower in the centre of the city. It was one block of obsidian followed by 4 blocks of pure gold. It was known to the people as, "The Tower Of Pimps". One day though, a young man known as Ryan Haywood, or HayWoodYaBlowMe to the community, came to New York ready to conquer and annihilate anyone in his way. After 2 weeks of battles, the war came to an end when Ryan threw a knife into the then-presidents skull. Ryan decided to commemorate his victory by taking a piece of the tower and melting it down into a glorious crown. You see, it wasn't just a tower, it was a symbol of power, and with power came madness. The "Mad King" would torture any naysayers by shoving them down a hole made of glass and naming them Edgar. But, a young Hispanic boy, Ray Narvaez Jr., started a RAYvolution, as it is known today. His two loyal followers, Gh0st787 and Tardisrosehp, along with the CEO of their militia (Cum Stain Comrades), AgentCTxCaboose, and his scooter patrol, knew it was enough, and was ready to assassinate Ryan. Ray would wear a blue helmet and a tuxedo. He would always carry around a handgun disguised as a rose and would ride to places on his Segway. After the CSC took care of Ryan's bodyguard, Mogar the barbarian, Ray killed Ryan. It is now know as the assassiRAYtion. 3 years later, in the year 2015 C.E, Ray passed away from the brown plague. The Fake Fake AH crew, his closest advisors, took over the land and worshipped him day and night. Alas, all of his faithful followers are waiting for the eighteenth of April, 2015, the day that Ray is prophesied to come back to us all. PRAYse Ray.


End file.
